


Lluvia de besos

by newyorkblues



Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing in the Rain, Kuroo es un NERD, Kuroo y Yaku estan en segundo, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Rain, Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaku insulta mucho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Yaku odia la lluvia. Y Kuroo tiene una pequeña idea sobre otro tipo de lluvias que podrían gustarle un poco más.Día 2 — Beso bajo la lluvia/Confesión.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006797
Kudos: 31
Collections: KuroYaku Week2020





	Lluvia de besos

**Día 2:** Beso bajo la lluvia

Kuroo Tetsurou era un tipo buena onda.

Él era _agradable_. Por supuesto que sí. La clase de alumno mayor que suele guiar a los jóvenes por el camino del bien. Él nunca se cansaba de compartir a otros la bondad que había en su corazón. Un chico totalmente entregado, de forma humilde y sincera…

Era justamente por eso que el mismo Kuroo no se consideraba como alguien capaz de _odiar_ algo —no existían esa clase de sentimientos tan negativos en el fondo de su alma. Solo tenía espacio para luz, amor, paz…

Hasta que… hasta _que_ …

Hasta que se largaba a llover tan torrencialmente en Tokio que arruinaba el entrenamiento de voleibol debido a que sería imposible regresar luego a sus casas por las fuertes inundaciones.

—¡Esto es una jodidísima mierda! —masculló Yaku Morisuke a su lado en la parada de autobuses, compañero de segundo año y con el que apenas comenzaba a tener mejor relación—. Y el maldito Kai que justo se enferma hoy y se queda en casa. ¡Quién pudiera tener esa suerte! ¿Por qué no pude enfermarme yo también?

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen —sonrió Kuroo—: hierba mala nunca muere.

De todas formas, lo de _buena relación_ era relativo; porque Kuroo buscaba cada minúscula oportunidad para hacer picar a Yaku Morisuke.

—¿Qué dijiste, maldito? —espetó Yaku—. Ven, agáchate hasta mi campo de visión para que pueda patearte en la cara.

¿La verdadera razón por la que Kuroo molestaba a Yaku?

Es que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él.

_Sí_ , suspiró Kuroo. Llevaba casi medio año aceptando que aquel _gremlin_ con temperamento de cincuenta infiernos le provocaba cosas extrañas por todo el cuerpo.

Yaku era guapo, no podía negarlo. Aunque fuera pequeño y tuviera la estatura de un hongo microscópico, pero tenía rasgos bonitos y un cabello claro que se veía más esponjoso de lo que podrías imaginar.

O puede que fuera que, las veces que sonreía —y que rara vez iban dedicadas a Kuroo— podía iluminar toda una sala. La primera vez que su corazón dio un salto en su pecho fue luego de que Yaku sonriera con ternura a los reclutas de primer año, incluido Kozume Kenma.

Que Yaku fuera dulce con Kenma era como un plus para Kuroo. Tenía un punto suave por ese otro _gremlin_ , y se preocupaba a menudo por sus problemas para socializar. Saber que Yaku no le veía de forma extraña, y que incluso le _alentaba_ a participar de las actividades del club… casi le hacía sentir que quería pedirle matrimonio.

Pero nunca podría.

Porque Yaku lo detestaba.

No es como si Kuroo no se lo hubiera ganado a pulso —le molestaba bastante seguido, y usaba su cabeza de apoyabrazos como si no supiera que aquello haría arder la mismísima Troya.

Esa era su manera de acercarse; su lenguaje del amor. Kuroo era un tipo bromista y molesto de por sí, aunque no tenía de cómo hacerle entender a Yaku que le decía que era un enano rabioso solamente porque deseaba comerle la boca a besos en ese mismo instante.

—El maldito bus no pasa —gruñó Yaku mirando hacia ambos lados de la avenida—. ¡La lluvia solo va a empeorar!

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban furiosamente sobre el techo metálico de la parada. Kuroo y Yaku tenían sus uniformes ligeramente salpicados, y la lluvia era tan torrencial que todo se veía gris y empapado —incluso había una leve neblina que te impedía ver más que unos cuantos metros más allá.

Eran los únicos dos idiotas en la parada del bus. Y todo era culpa de Kuroo, a quien Yaku le prestó unas notas y tuvieron que correr a la fotocopiadora en vez de aceptar el aventón que les ofreció la madre de Kenma.

Por lo menos, Yaku no le estaba culpando de nada. Podía ser un pequeño avance en su relación.

—Vamos, vamos, no seas tan llorón —Kuroo le dio una palmadita sobre el pelo; respiró hondo cuando sus largos dedos se le enredaron en los cabellos—. ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo la lluvia? ¿Es que te asusta que nos inundemos y seas el primero en ahogarte por estar más cerca del piso?

—Serás…

Kuroo no dejó de reír mientras Yaku le golpeaba con sus puñitos en el brazo. Podría haberle molestado si no fuera porque la fuerza de Yaku era como la de un bebé enojado, y porque también esa era una de las pocas maneras que tenía de que pudiera tocarlo por unos segundos.

Suspiró abatido. Kuroo estaba irremediablemente enamorado como un imbécil.

Pero Yaku no era un tonto —o no para todas las cosas—, y arqueó una ceja cuando le escuchó suspirar de esa forma.

—¿Problemas de amor? —preguntó con una mueca burlona—. ¿Alguna fulana que no cayó ante tus encantos de chico guapo?

Kuroo se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar conmovido. Lo cual _sí_ estaba, pero no se lo haría saber de verdad.

Se contuvo una sonrisa. Si Yaku tan solo supiera…

—Me parece que tendremos que ir caminando, enano —soltó Kuroo tras ignorar su pregunta—. Vivo más cerca. Puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que se pase.

—¿Y que se me peguen las pulgas que debes tener ahí? ¡Ni hablar!

Pero un trueno que partió el cielo les hizo dar un brinco a los dos. De repente, pequeños relámpagos iluminaban de forma lúgubre los cielos de Tokio antes del estallido, y no dentro de mucho empezaría a anochecer.

Sin mencionar el frío de pelarse que estaba haciendo.

Si ellos no buscaban refugio lo más pronto posible, entonces estarían más que jodidos en medio de la oscura y tormentosa noche.

Y _nada_ le llamaba más la atención que buscar una excusa para atraer a Yaku entre sus brazos… pero Kuroo no quería morir de hipotermia.

Al final no tuvo que insistir demasiado. Yaku se quitó su propio abrigo para calzárselo encima de la cabeza. Sería tal vez un pequeño escudo contra la inmensa lluvia. Kuroo le imitó.

Se echaron a andar al menos ocho calles en silencio y a los trotes luego de que Yaku hiciera una seña con la cabeza. Se le hacía difícil mantener el ritmo de las piernas cortas de Yaku, pero es que si ambos se separaban mucho se perderían de vista al instante entre la espesura de la lluvia.

Echarse los abrigos a la cabeza fue un poco inútil, ya que Kuroo sintió los aguijones del agua helada por todo su cuerpo casi al instante. No tardó mucho tiempo en empaparse casi por completo.

—¡Oye! —gritó Kuroo debido a que no se escuchaba bien por el repiqueteo intenso de la lluvia—. Estamos a cinco calles, siento que pronto podemos lleg-…

Se quedó callado en cuanto sintió el castañeo de los dientes de Yaku a su lado. Era mucho más pequeño, y también lo era su abrigo: se mojó de pies a cabezas en el poco tiempo que pasó bajo la lluvia.

Sus labios no tardarían en ponerse morados y la temperatura corporal podría descender hasta tres grados. Si eso pasaba…

Kuroo no podía cargar con Yaku siendo que también sentía su propio cuerpo bastante débil. Y la lluvia podría hacerlos tropezar. A este punto, ambos estaban ya cubiertos de agua helada hasta en los calzones.

—Oye, Yakkun…

—C-cállate —tiritó Yaku abrazando su propio cuerpo. Se había colgado el abrigo de la mochila debido a que no le servía de nada más que para echarle más agua—. ¡E-estoy p-perfectamente b-b-bien…!

El hecho de que se atajara y pusiera a la defensiva de algo que Kuroo ni siquiera había dicho le hizo pensar que, en realidad, estaba bastante _mal_. Tenía que hacer algo. Incluso si solo estaban a cinco calles, caminar sintiendo hipotermia sería una verdadera y completa tortura.

Kuroo ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces. Exprimió un poco de su propio abrigo —el cual se volvió a mojar bastante rápido, pero era un avance— y lo calzó otra vez sobre su cuerpo, el cual encorvó detrás de la espalda de Yaku para cubrirlo un poco de las pesadas gotas de lluvia.

El maldito enano se tensó al sentir el cuerpo de Kuroo contra la espalda y la cabeza, al punto de ni siquiera ser capaz de moverse. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle desde abajo, pero fue incluso más incómodo. Su mejilla casi quedó pegada al pecho de Kuroo.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces…?

—Ya te lo dije una vez —Kuroo sonrió con autosuficiencia—. Soy una excelente persona.

—¡Bah! —se quejó Yaku, pero no se quitó—. Eres un tonto, ahora te vas a enfermar tú.

—Ya podrás pagármelo cuidándome después, Yakkun.

—¡De eso ni hablar!

Kuroo se pegó todavía más a él, pero no es que lo hiciera por intentar incomodarlo. Era casi magnético. Su cuerpo buscaba la excusa perfecta para tener esa cercanía que anhelaba agónicamente desde hacía meses.

Al principio, Yaku no dejó de mostrarse tenso, pero eventualmente se relajó bajo su agarre. Kuroo suspiró ante el pequeño calor que podía sentir desprender su diminuto cuerpo bajo la tela mojada.

Se detuvieron ante un semáforo. Faltaban dos minutos para que les diera el paso, pero casi no había automóviles. De todas formas, era tan densa la oscuridad grisácea excepto por la luz del semáforo, que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse por si se aparecía un carro de repente.

—Odio l-la estúpida lluvia —Yaku volvió a tiritar frotándose sus brazos empapados. Se apegó inconscientemente a Kuroo—. La demandaría hasta la justicia si pudiera. ¡Es ridículo! ¡Agua cayendo del cielo y arruinándolo todo!

—Los cultivos no dicen lo mismo, estúpido Yakkun.

Yaku gruñó ante la lógica de Kuroo, la cual por supuesto era cierta. Casi podía imaginarse su naricita arrugada como cada vez que se enojaba como una ardilla gruñona.

—Sigo odiando la lluvia —masculló—. ¡Y punto!

Kuroo se mordisqueó la punta izquierda del labio inferior durante un corto silencio. Observó de soslayó al cuerpo pequeño de Yaku encajando entre la silueta de su cuerpo. Era demasiado pequeño, y Kuroo era demasiado alto…

Pero tal vez aquella era su oportunidad. ¿Cuándo tendría a Yaku tan sereno y tan cerca de él como aquella vez?

Las palabras se atropellaban por rodar a través de su lengua y ser lanzadas al mundo exterior. Sin importar cual fuera el resultado —era un impulso que no sentía la voluntad de detener.

Las cosas podrían ponerse muy incómodas si todo salían mal. Pero salían _peor_ de por sí con tan solo no decir nada.

—Conozco una lluvia que tal vez pueda gustarte más, Yakkun.

—¿Eh? —inquirió el otro con un tono de verdadera sorpresa.

_Muy bien_ , pensó Kuroo. _Que sea lo que los dioses deseen de este momento._

Cuando Yaku se giró para mirarle, Kuroo bajó rápidamente el abrigo y lo enganchó sobre su codo. La lluvia cayó directa sobre ambos y las gotas de agua se enganchaban en las pestañas de Yaku como pequeñas piedras preciosas que refulgían en la cercanía.

Sus manos buscaron las congeladas mejillas del otro y las acunó con las palmas de sus manos. Sintió a Yaku conteniendo el aliento mientras Kuroo se agachaba, y sus labios le besaban en distintos lugares: en la frente, en la punta de la nariz, en cada mejilla…

Hasta terminar con un pequeño y casto beso sobre los labios.

Su boca estaba tan fría como el resto de los cuerpos de ambos, pero el sentimiento era más caliente. Kuroo sintió como si lava ardiendo le recorriera entre las venas en lugar de sangre, y su corazón era una bomba de tiempo en lo que el tiempo se detenía allí para los dos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, con la punta fría de las narices entrechocando con la otra y la espalda de Kuroo matándole a causa de estar arqueándose hacia abajo.

Yaku pestañeó las gotas de agua con ligera sorpresa a medida que sus mejillas pálidas recuperaban un poco de color más rosado. Kuroo se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que pronto sintiera el sabor metálico de la sangre por todo el paladar.

—Tú… —Yaku no era capaz de articular palabra alguna—. ¿Qué clase de lluvia se supone que fue esa?

Kuroo exhaló todo el aire que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba aguantándose. Giró la cabeza para quitarse los gruesos mechones de cabello negro por encima de la cara.

Hizo lo mismo con unos pequeños mechones claros de Yaku que se ensortijaron a causa del agua. Trató de imaginarse a un Yaku más pequeño con rizos casi rubios y rizados y el corazón se le llenó de imágenes bonitas.

—Ya sabes que la lluvia se produce cuando el vapor se condensa demasiado en las nubes y ya no pueden contenerla.

—Sí, sé cómo se produce la maldita lluvia, Kuroo…

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti que tampoco pude contenerme —suspiró Kuroo, y luego sonrió condescendiente—; y esa es la pura y más sincera verdad.

Kuroo era un completo nerd.

De verdad. Nunca había esperado declararse románticamente al muchacho que tanto le gustaba comparando su amor con la lluvia, justo _después_ de que este clamara detestar aquel fenómeno natural.

Pero también era la manera más gráfica y correcta que sentía para explicar sus sentimientos. Cuando el sol calentaba demasiado la tierra, los vapores se elevaban al cielo hasta que, eventualmente, las nubes se encontraran tan cargadas que debían soltar aquello en su interior para ser devuelto a la tierra.

Quizá Yaku no se daba cuenta, pero él tenía ese efecto —y sus acciones habían sido tantas, que todo el amor que trepó hasta el corazón de Kuroo ya no pudo ser contenido más tiempo y fue volcado a la tierra como una lluvia torrencial.

Yaku parecía comprender lo que estaba pasando. Le miraba entre aturdido, asombrado y un poco espantado. Kuroo tuvo que prepararse ahora para el trueno o cachetazo: sus sentimientos podían no ser devueltos, y Yaku estaba en todo su derecho de rechazarle o detestarle por besarlo tan de repente.

Lo que _sí_ no estaba esperando era que Yaku le tomara por el cuello del uniforme y lo atrajera hacia abajo tras ponerse en puntitas de pie.

No vaciló tanto como Kuroo en besarle sobre la fría boca.

Yaku no se andaba con estupideces. Quizá él no era una lluvia, pero sí podía ser un relámpago: luminoso, feroz, fugaz.

Kuroo se encontró también sorprendido, pero no perdió el tiempo en sujetarle por la cintura para elevarlo un poco del nivel del suelo. Su peso era ligero como una pluma, y sus cuerpos estuvieron más cerca que nunca ahora que las telas eran solo una fina capa empapada.

—Yakkun, esto…

—Cállate —gruñó Yaku mientras deslizaba las manos del cuello hasta la base de la nuca—. Lo estamos haciendo para conservar calor corporal, estúpido Kuroo.

—Pero hablaremos en mi casa, entonces —susurró Kuroo en medio de uno de los desesperados besos bañados en el cálido vapor de sus erráticas respiraciones—, _gremlin_.

—Hablaremos en tu casa, sí, sí —respondió Yaku—. Ahora cállate un segundo, payaso.

Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le sujetaba más fuerte. Podría habérselo devorado en ese mismo instante si no estuvieran en la vía pública…

Y si no fuera por el automóvil que pasó a toda velocidad por la avenida que nunca cruzaron y los empapó por completo con el agua estancada de la calle.

Yaku insultó en al menos tres idiomas distintos. Kuroo observó con asco su mochila ahora llena de barro.

Pero, ¿qué más daba todo eso?

Al final, Kuroo pudo tomar la mano de Yaku de camino hasta la casa. Y aunque estuvieran mojados como si salieran de la piscina municipal y tan congelados como un trozo de hielo perdido en los océanos del norte…

El sentimiento que se alojó entre sus cuerpos era mucho más cálido.


End file.
